


Yes way in hell, Kageyama

by alastia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, Takes place a little before chapter 1, bonus drabble for tmh, his father is mentioned in like two sentences, royal au, this is just a dumb little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/pseuds/alastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen shares "great news" with her son.</p><p>Kageyama doesn't quite feel the same way about it.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Bonus drabble for "Take my hand, I'll lead the way"]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes way in hell, Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say this kind of just happened.

“So, Tobio...” the queen sipped on her tea and Kageyama flinched barely noticable. The king continued to eat silently, not even looking up from his food. Kageyama could feel the hair on the back of his neck tingle. There was a storm coming, he could feel it, especially when his mother only called him by his first name.  
Kageyama stayed quiet and only stared at his mother to his left, at the end of the dining table, sitting opposite to his father.

“Oh, _please_ , don’t look at me like that,” she waved a hand infront of her face while rolling her eyes. She looked back at her son with a smirk dancing on her features, a light gleam in her eyes.  
“I have great news for you.” Kageyama didn’t even know what they were yet and every part of his body screamed that it was definitely not true. At least not good news for him.

Kageyama glanced over to his father, who obviously seemed to stay out of this matter as much as possible. The frown on Kageyama’s face only deepened.  


“You know how your coronation is at your birthday, right?” The smirk of his mother only seemed to widen. Kageyama gulped. He already had a feeling where this would go, as it didn’t even have many possibilities. His mother stayed quiet to extend the silence, make Kageyama think even _more_ , and to make him even _more_ uncomfortable _._ He was pretty sure he somehow entered a staring contest with his mom without even being informed about it.  


His mother leaned back, arms crossed at her chest, an eyebrow raised. It was definitely a challenge directed at Kageyama. If only he knew what the heck she even wanted from him.  


“You know that your dancing skills are...” she looked around the hall in a dramatically troubled expression. “Of a special sort.” That felt like a punch right to his gut - both because she had tried so hard not to directly insult him and also because he struggled so hard to not admit that it was infact the truth.  


“So?” he croaked out, not wanting to turn away. He wouldn't give in this easily to her. His mother’s eyes only seemed to sparkle more at his question, the edges of her mouth twitching.  
“So! There’ll be a guest coming relatively soon.” Kageyama’s mother tried her best to suppress a laugh from Kageyama’s dumbfounded expression, but failed after a few moments. She held a hand infront of her mouth and leaned away from the table, shoulders shaking.

Meanwhile, Kageyama didn’t know what exactly to feel. It felt like he was rolled around in a big pile of emotions.  


“You’re serious,” he said in a matter-of-fact voice, yet still in disbelief. Kageyama didn’t know about what he should be shocked more - the fact that his mom actually ordered someone to give him dance lessons or that she was serious. His mother took a deep breath before she rested her head on one of her hands.  


“Yup.” The smirk was still planted onto her face, as if it had grown roots or something, and it annoyed Kageyama to an inmeasurable extent. His mother always seemed like a gentle flower, innocent and pure when there were others around, when in reality she had her most fun in embarrassing and annoying Kageyama.

“No way in hell.”  
“Yes way in hell.” She tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow still raised. God, did he wish he could just get rid of that expression of her’s. But the worst thing still was that Kageyama really couldn’t argue with that. He was a terrible dancer.

Already as a kid he used to trip while _walking_ , although he would never admit it to anyone ever. While you'd say that it's normal for when you learned how to walk, sadly that period of failing to properly walk took him much longer than most kids. Dancing was just a much more intense way of walking, with much more movement. It just needed the coordination of so many limbs at the same time, how could anyone be good in it!?  


Kageyama huffed and returned to his food before it would turn completely cold, as this banter between his mom and him would have no end.

He just hoped his mother had picked the teacher carefully, and he’d better be good.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb little thing as I wanted to write the scene where his mom tells Kageyama that he's getting a dancing teacher.  
> I hope you enjoyed this?? ? ? Somehow?!??! Idk lmao  
> As always - kudos, comments and advice always appreciated _(┐「ε:)_


End file.
